Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Light Novel Volume 09
Summary Prologue Kyousuke reflects on the past year and speculates what will happen in the future. It ends saying that everyone has their own point of view. Unlike other the volumes, volume 9 isn’t narrated by Kyousuke.'' Chapter 1: My Big Sister is a Denpa, a Maiden, and a Holy Angel (Point of view: Hinata) Hinata has always thought Kuroneko as being an otaku without friends. Kuroneko has been engrossed in games, manga, anime and novels since she was young. Hinata was concerned that her actions were becoming more strange as Kuroneko wrote her own novels and manga, wore a goth loli dress, and called imaginary friends on the phone. When Hinata asked Kuroneko whether she had a crush, Kuroneko answered, “Kyousuke”. However, despite her descriptions, Hinata believed that Kyousuke was an imaginary boyfriend. Kuroneko also showed her contact list on her phone to prove she has friends, but many of the names are fictional names such as “Nine tailed fox” or “Asura bird of prey”. Hinata is becomes more worried about Kuroneko’s future. Kuroneko began to show signs of having a boyfriend, such as making a bentou for him, and designing an angel costume. However, Hinata didn’t believe she had a real boyfriend until, one day, Kyousuke came to their house. Hinata was surprised and got to know Kyousuke while Kuroneko was taking a shower. When Kuroneko returned, Hinata teased her which led Kuroneko to become angry and beat Hinata. Later, Hinata saw the depressed Kuroneko after returning from the firework display. Hinata correctly suspected that Kyousuke and Kuroneko have broken up. A few days later, Hinata meets Kirino, who is excited upon meeting Kuroneko’s cute little sisters. At the hot springs, Kirino’s siscon “beast-mode” causes her to say, "Two little sisters! Wahhhhhhh! Wowwwww! Here I come -----!". This scares Tamaki. Chapter 2: Midnight Girls' Talk (Point of view: Kirino) At the onsen changing room, Kirino is lying down, dizzy from the hot springs. She is still obsessing over Kuroneko’s little sisters. When Kuroneko comes in, she offers Kirino some iced tea. Kuroneko says that even though Kirino scared her little sisters, she can still be with them as long as Kirino holds back. Kirino then asks if she can sleep with Kuroneko’s sisters that night. To prevent Kyousuke from harassing his sister, Kyousuke shares a room with Kuroneko’s parents and Hinata, while Kirino, Kuroneko, and Tamaki share a different room. Kirino had been worrying the whole day whether Kyousuke would be alright in Kuroneko’s parent’s room. Kirino also reflects on how she didn’t understand Kyousuke before, but she has begin to recognize his human side in recent interactions. Kirino is glad that Kyousuke is able to stand by her side. Hinata then runs into the room, saying, “Kousaka-kun is really cool!”. She then jokingly says that she will marry Kyousuke so that Kirino will become her sister, which shocks Kuroneko and Kirino. Later, Kirino states that Kuroneko isn’t capable of having a boyfriend, based on the recent events, but Kuroneko intends to prove Kirino wrong by getting one. Chapter 3: My Little Sister Can Be This Cute (Point of view: Kouhei) Kouhei begins by describing his sister, Sena, as a cute angel. Once, Sena had asked to feel Kouhei’s muscles, and complemented their size upon doing so. But Sena quickly became angry when she found out that Kouhei opened one of her packages, revealing that she wants to research game development. Kouhei was quick to apologize and kiss up to his sister. Another time, Kouhei was doing exercises in his room, when he suddenly felt that he was being stalked. He opens the closet door and accidentally grabbed Sena’s breast. She became angry at first, but calmed down quickly because she had also been caught hiding. She revealed that she was drawing and used her brother as a model. While Kouhei was happy to hear that he was a model for his sister, he soon found that the drawing of him was bald and gay. Sena wanted Kouhei to be gay, and saw potential in him due to Kouhei not having a girlfriend, but Kouhei denied it. Later, he walks home with Kyousuke. They talk about their little sisters and start an argument on who has the cuter sister. The next day, at the school, they enter a competition to prove who has the cuter sister by presenting photos of them. Kouhei shows personal pictures of Sena, while Kyousuke primarily uses fashion magazines. They present pictures of them in different poses and clothing. In one magazine, Kouhei sees Ayase, and he agrees with Kyousuke that she is pretty. After the school, they continue the battle. Kouhei plans to use more pictures from home and Kyosuke texts his sister for a picture. Then, Kyousuke says that the major weakness in Kouhei’s photos were the lack of himself in the pictures. Kyousuke presents the photo booth picture on the back of his phone, and Kouhei accepts defeat. However, Sena has been listening to them the whole time. She tells Kyousuke to prepare his camera, then kisses Kouhei. Kyousuke later explains to Kirino that he lost because Sena kissed Kouhei. Kirino is disgusted and says she will not do the same to Kyousuke. Chapter 4: Chameleon Daughter (Point of view: Saori) Saori says that she had once spoke and acted differently before. She describes her history to explain her true self, Saori Makishima. A few years back, Saori was 180 cm (5’ 11’’). She was self-conscious because she thought she was too tall, resulting in shyness around others. She was isolated and didn’t have many friends. Once, her older sister Kaori took her out to play at 4:30 AM. They traveled by motorcycle to an apartment, where their hobbyist club, “Pretty Garden” meets. The apartment contained bookshelves of manga, a TV, games consoles, and DVD’s. At the club, Saori met Kanata, another elementary school student. She carried different glasses and would change personalities upon switching glasses, similar to a chameleon. Although Saori was usually shy around others, she gradually became friends with Kanata through regular meetings at the club. One day, Kaori moved overseas to get married. At first, the club continued without her, but it eventually fell apart without Kaori. Saori was angry at her sister that the group had broken apart and she was alone. Kanata saw Saori’s loneliness and gave her her spiral glasses. The glasses helped her create a new personality, Saori Bajeena, and gain her current friends. After Kuroneko breaks up with Kyosuke, Saori meets with Kirino, Kuroneko, and Kyousuke at a café in Akihabara. She is angry that the group was breaking up due to Kuroneko’s actions and that she was uninformed. Then Kaori and the members of Pretty Garden show up. Kaori greets them, but Saori is still angry and acts coldly toward her sister. They soon leave. Saori isn’t lonely anymore because of her current friends. Chapter 5: Charge Otome Road (Point of View: Kirino) Kirino is shopping at Otome Road at Ikebukuro with Sena. They have recently become friends because they are able to discuss their similar older brothers. As always, Sena is quick to rant about male homosexuality. Sena thinks that Kyousuke and Kouhei are dating each other. They then start arguing about who has a more siscon brother. They present examples such as when they were willing to buy eroge at midnight and when Kouhei planned to buy a sex doll which looked like Sena. Kirino wins when she says that Kyousuke broke up with Kuroneko and flew to America just for her. Sena becomes angry and runs away. A few days later, Sena contacts Kirino over Skype, sending her drawing of a male Kirino paired with Kyousuke. Chapter 6: Dark Angel’s Mistake (Point of View: Ayase) Kanako asks Ayase to have Kyousuke be her manager for her next event. Even though Kyousuke was only pretending to be a manager, Kanako wants to see him again because he was Kanako’s first fan. Ayase is conflicted because she hasn’t been getting along with Kyousuke. She calls him and angrily asks him to go to Kanako’s event. The next Sunday, Ayase meets Kyosuke at the event. Before entering, Ayase accepts Kyousuke’s apology for “sexually harassing” her. They go to the waiting room and meet up with Kanako and Bridget. Bridget is excited that ClariS is performing in the event, and indeed, the two members Alice and Clara join them. Meanwhile, Kyousuke acts as Kanako’s servant by doing tasks for her such as getting chairs. Alice and Clara discuss Kanako’s previous performance. Suddenly, Kyousuke is about to spill tea, and he trips into Clara’s skirt. Ayase roundhouse kicks his head as punishment. Later, Kyousuke is recovering on the couch and receives a text message. He suddenly states that he has to leave and runs off. Chapter 7: My Little Sister's Wedding Dress (Point of view: Kirino) Kirino is wearing a special dress while working at a photo shoot. It was planned that the shoot would end at 2PM, but it is now 6PM and she will miss the concert. Then, everyone hears loud grunting noises as Kyousuke bikes up the hill on Mikagami’s pink bike with a lewd Meruru picture on it. Someone confronts him and Kirino has to tell him that Kyousuke is her brother. She doesn’t have enough time to change, so Misaki rips her dress to free her movement. The siblings begin traveling on bike to the concert. At first, she doesn’t hold Kyousuke to prevent her breasts from touching his back, but as the ride becomes less smooth, she eventually does. She’s also embarrassed having people see her in the torn dress on the anime-themed bicycle. However, the bike proves to be faster than car with the traffic. Although they missed Kanako’s performance, they arrive just in time to see ClariS’s performance. Kirino thanks Kyousuke. ko:라이트 노벨/9권 Category:Light Novel Volumes